Endoprostheses are valuable tools for improving and saving lives. In many instances, an endoprosthesis is inserted into a vasculature in an “undeployed” state and must be expanded into a “deployed” state. To transition the endoprosthesis between these two states, a balloon may be located within the endoprosthesis in its undeployed state and inflated, with the expansion of the balloon pushing the endoprosthesis into its deployed state.